Enough of your bullshit, seriously
by L-everlou
Summary: RAPE WARNING! Now, for those of you who ignored that rape warning, there is rape. This is a fic for Seishin, and Toshio. If you don't know who those two are, make sure you check the wiki. And make sure to watch the anime! It's pretty dramatic, and kind of scary... Regardless, this is a story taking place after Seishin tells Toshio of his findings in the gazebo.


Me: WAIT! IT'S THAT VAMPIRE GUY!

Vampire: she knows too much! Everyone, after her!

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ***runs***

me: everyone lock your doors! Vampires!

Slushy guy: hey, Li-

Me: ***flips slushy cart*** RUN, SLUSHIE MAN!

A/N: Now, if any of you have never had such an experience, you have never watched that anime "Shiki", and I strongly advise that you do. Now, I went onto fan fiction, and checked the Shiki archive... and all I can say is that I'm really, really ASHAMED of all of you. There are freakin' THREE fics with Toshio and Seishin. What the fuck, people... what the flying fuck... now, if you don't mind, I'm just going to destroy Seishin's priestly innocence for your pleasure. Another half-rape story, you're fucking welcome. Damn... 3 stories!

Toshio only got halfway across the lawn after degrading Seishin's findings when another idea came to mind. He turned around and began marching back towards the gazebo, where Seishin was calmly sitting.

"Toshio," Seishin said, in acknowledgement.

Never in his life would he have imagined the following scene. Because it contained rape. So here, we advise those weak to rape and hard yaoi in that direction to leave and go pick up their Wii remotes so they can exercise their damn courage, and then the hardcore fans can forever look at them in shame. Thank you.

Toshio angrily gripped Seishin's shoulders and wrenched him off the bench, pushing him to the floor.

"T-Toshio?!" Seishin exclaimed.

"Stay down." The doctor commanded.

Toshio pressed Seishin's wrists to the floor and roughly pressed their lips together. He slipped his tongue into the monk's mouth instantly, with Seishin a step behind on the intake.

Shortly after Seishin was left gasping for air; Toshio began to rip off the younger man's robes, leaving him bare in no time at all. Toshio grabbed a fistful of Seishin's silver hair, and dragged him to one of the gazebo's supports. He pushed the holy emissary (A/N: Yeah... I feel like I went too far with THAT little adjective...) against the wooden pole and spread his ass. Toshio had already dropped his pants, and was hard as hell.

He didn't even lube up, and that's what pissed Seishin off. Not that he was being defiled, not that he would no longer be a monk, but that Toshio didn't even have the courtesy to ensure his comfort. So Toshio must've really been pissed about something.

But on the first thrust, Seishin felt pain beyond pain. It felt like someone was tearing his insides out with a hot, metal pole... which actually wasn't so far from the truth. I mean, the hot pole part, definitely. Like to get me summa dat ;) KIDDING. This is a rape fic, keep calm and carry on.

"T-Toshio... aaagh..." Seishin panted, softly.

"Slut... look, you're a virgin, and you're already warming up to my cock in your ass. You were designed for this..." Toshio laughed, darkly.

"Toshio... it... hurts... n-no more, I c-can't..." Seishin moaned.

Toshio continued to thrust into Seishin's tight ass, ignoring the small trickle of blood flowing out of his hole. Seishin's tight, warm ass enveloped his cock, as it pushed into him, stabbing at Seishin's pleasure spot again and again.

He couldn't take to anymore... he had to cum. With a strangled cry, Seishin came, followed by a warm explosion in his ass.

"Ah, you really are a whore. Let's see what else that mouth of yours can do, mm?" Toshio hummed in appreciation.

Seishin had just fallen to his knees, and Toshio was one to take advantage of that, pissed as he was. He got in front of Seishin, and pulled him towards his dripping hardness.

Seishin immediately recoiled and tried to back away. Instead of making another move, Toshio reached out and slapped Seishin as hard as possible. The monk fell to the side, and quickly got back up. The big, red mark on his face became more visible as he crawled towards the exit of the gazebo.

"Oh no you don't..." Toshio growled.

He pulled Seishin by the leg back towards him and held him in place. His cock was prodding at his lips, aiming for entry. Seishin did all he could to not give in. Finally, Toshio grew tired of waiting, and he stuck his fingers into Seishin's already-stretched out hole.

The monk's mouth fell open and Toshio eagerly thrust into his warm cavern. Seishin was, again, left spluttering and choking. Toshio kept thrusting into his mouth, though.

"Oh, fuck... y-you're so fucking hot..."Toshio groaned.

He was already sensitive, having just cum. Seconds after Seishin started, Toshio finished. Seishin choked, and attempted to spit out the offensive liquid, succeeding for the most part. Then, he lay on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water.

Toshio looked down, longingly, at the young man on the floor. He was about to lean down, but a realization came over him. He_... he had just raped his best friend._

**A/N: Tut tut, I shall leave you here, Toshio. SMH. What did I just write?**


End file.
